ETS-10 is a novel large-pored crystalline titanium silicate described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,202. The sieve is composed of chains of titania octahedra interlinked with chains of silica tetrahedra. This type of molecular sieve has been the subject of numerous subsequent patents and publications as well as commercial activity.
ETS-10 contains octahedrally coordinated framework titanium atoms. As a result, for charge balance, each framework titanium atom is accompanied by two countercharges (e.g. two sodium cations). The chemical and physical properties of ETS-10 to a significant degree are determined by the architecture (structure) and chemical composition of the framework, the charge density of the framework and the number, type and location of the counterions.
The washed commercial product typically has a Si/Ti ratio of about 5. Pore diameter is about 8 Angstrom units. Prime commercial use has been as an adsorbent, although utility as an ion-exchange agent has been widely investigated. Efforts have been made to develop catalysts based on the ETS-10 structure. However, the available form of ETS-10 has limited utility as an oxidation catalyst, inspite of the fact that many oxidation catalysts are based on the presence of titanium atoms in molecular sieve structures.
The basic ETS-10 platform (U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,202) is flexible for substitution of both octahedral and tetrahedral atoms into the basic structure.
Reference is made to the following: S. M. Kuznicki and K. A. Thrush; U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,650 and U.S. Pat. No.5,208,006 M. W. Anderson, A. Philippou, Z. Lin, A. Ferreira and J. Rocha; Angew. Chem. Int. Engl., 34, 1003 (1995). J. Rocha, Z. Lin, A. Ferreira and M. W. Anderson; J. Chem. Commun., 867 (1995)